


my world in you

by cherryletters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Human Lee Taeyong, M/M, Vampire Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryletters/pseuds/cherryletters
Summary: Taeyong was always willing to give Doyoung his everything. Even his very own blood.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	my world in you

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble on Taeyong's post feeding state

Taeyong felt dizziness cloud his mind. Had Doyoung been that hungry? He took a moment to collect himself and then looked up at his lover. His lover who had fangs that were painted red, his lover who Taeyong's very own blood on his lips. Red eyes were observing him and Taeyong felt so blissfully small underneath that gaze. Doyoung was never someone scary for him, but at that moment with only the silence of the night filling the space around them, he thoroughly looked like the predator he was. It was thrilling. Someone sane would probably run away screaming, but the only thing that filled out Taeyong’s very being was the love he held for this man. 

A shaky hand reached out and wiped away the blood that had spilt beyond Doyoung’s lips. Elegant fingers around Taeyong’s wrist steadied it. 

A pretty tongue ran over pretty lips and collected the blood on them. Warmth enveloped Taeyong’s fingers as Doyoung cleaned them up. A shiver ran through Taeyong’s body, he felt breathless as he watched Doyoung’s lips around his fingers.

“I wouldn’t want to waste a drop of your gift, my dear.” Taeyong’s breath hitched. He grabbed the front of Doyoung’s turtleneck to hold onto something, anything to at least somewhat ground himself. Doyoung came closer. His voice was a mere wisp. “Am I affecting you that much? Was I too much to handle?” 

In any other circumstance, Taeyong would’ve fought to toe and nail with him about it. Riled him up, teased him, not let him have the upper hand but who was he to deny him when they had been so intimate just a moment ago? He wasn’t afraid to be vulnerable in front of his lover. Taeyong wasn’t a fool with misplaced shame, not when he had declared his love for this beautiful man countless times. 

“… yes.” 

It was a bit croaky, a bit rough, but Doyoung would understand. He would be there to hold him, to take care of him as Taeyong recovered from today’s feeding.

Their kiss tasted of iron, but Taeyong wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a whole uni student!ty / vampire!dy (who works at a bar) concept sitting in my notes that goes with this so tell me if this interests you and I may publish a whole one shot or chaptered to that au.


End file.
